


Danganronpa characters simp for you

by Sammichh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Love Confessions, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammichh/pseuds/Sammichh
Summary: Just a fluffy Danganronpa ImaginesTags will be updated as I add more chapters
Relationships: Ogami Sakura/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Danganronpa characters simp for you

**Author's Note:**

> You're scared and Sakura gives you a good snuggle.

You toss and turn, unable to clear your mind of the horrors you’ve seen in this god forsaken school. Time after time you’ve witnessed people you consider to be your friends killing each other, it was enough to drive anyone crazy but no way would you let it get to you. You wanted to leave as soon as possible however you weren’t willing to kill anyone to get out. As much as you craved fresh air and freedom, you could never sacrifice someone else’s life for your own sake and you hoped that everyone here felt the same but deep down you knew that another killing would occur sooner or later and you just silently hoped that you weren’t the victim.

Sleep seems impossible at this point and you’re feeling down so you decide to visit Sakura. Everyone calls her an ogre and other horrible names but you see her real beauty. She’s kind and always willing to help, she never wants to see people get hurt and she’s willing to fight for what she believes in. Truly the kind of person everyone needs in their life.

You ring her doorbell and slide a note under the door telling her who you are since you’re sure that she wouldn’t open her door for anyone else, especially at this time of night. You know that she’d recognize your handwriting so there’s no way she’d think you were someone else. After a brief pause she opens the door and greets you with one of her award winning smiles, the kind of smile that makes you feel warm inside, the kind of smile that just makes everything feel good and okay.

“What are you doing here this late?” She asks. You can tell she's worried and you understand why, it's the middle of the night and you've practically just appeared out of nowhere looking like death itself.

“I couldn’t sleep, at least not alone, not after everything that’s happened, I was hoping that maybe I could stay with you?” You nervously ask.

She smiles again “of coarse you can stay with me” she moves to the side, allowing you to walk past her and into her room. You’re hesitant to sit down on her bed without permission and Sakura immediately notices.

“You can sit down it’s alright” she kindly states. You admire how she’s able to tell what you’re thinking, she really is very kind.

The room is silent, but it’s not an awkward silence. You both don’t really have anything to say and that’s okay, you both just relax on the bed enjoying each others company. “Would you like to hop in the bed together?” Sakura asks. Your face goes bright red. “What?! Together? In the same bed?” For a second you expect Sakura to be offended but instead she looks amused “Yes together, that is what I said but if you’d feel uncomfortable then I understand.” At this you start to feel bad “No it’s okay, I wouldn’t be uncomfortable, I’d be more uncomfortable sleeping alone if I’m being honest”. You make the second part quieter than the first and you’re sure Sakura didn’t hear you, until you turn to look at her and see her smiling at you like she knows your secrets.

You both slip under the blankets but there’s a noticeable gap in between you two and you want to say something or close the distance between you and Sakura but your embarrassment gets in the way. You silently wish she would scoop you up in her arms, you imagine that cuddling with Sakura would be amazing. She’d be so loving and caring and dreamy. She’d hold you tightly until you fell asleep in her arms. After a while you just come out and say it, “Sakura could you maybe... cuddle me?”. There you said it. After a few unbearable seconds of silence she answers “if that would make you feel more comfortable”. At this you quickly say “If you’re not okay with it then that’s totally fine, I don’t really care either way”,of coarse you do care but you're not going to tell her that, she responds with “No it’s alright”.

You both shuffle around a bit until she’s holding you in her arms. It’s warm and comforting. You nuzzle in closer to her to feel more of her warmth, despite her enormous muscles the position you are in is comfortable and it’s all the more comforting just thinking about whose arms you’re wrapped up in. You both lay together and it’s nice, the only two things you’re able to hear are the breaths shared between you two and Sakuras heartbeat. You are unable to recall a time you were at peace like this. After a while staying conscious is getting increasingly harder and eventually you drift off to sleep, dreaming of freedom and a certain muscular school girl. ~ next day ~ You wake up still tucked up tight in Sakura arms, at first you tense up but immediately relax when you remember whose embracing you. It’s comforting being wrapped up in her arms like this. You debate giving her a small little kiss on the cheek but then decide that it would be too embarrassing even though she’s asleep. As you’re metaphorically tossing and turning over your little kiss idea the morning announcement suddenly plays causing Sakura to wake up and you to quickly act like you weren’t just thinking about giving Sakura a little smooch. “Good morning” she greets, she removes her arms from around you. Immediately you feel cold and vulnerable like you’ve been stripped of your armor. “Good morning” you respond. “Should we go and have breakfast with the others?” of coarse you don’t object to the idea but a small part of you would like to spend more alone time with Sakura. She makes you feel safe and her presence just makes you forget what’s going on around you at this unholy school. Sakura is so beautiful and cool, you wish she would hug you all the time and not just when you're sad or scared. You wish she would show you love and you in turn would of coarse show her love as well. You wish she felt the same way you feel about her. Despite her masculine appearance, you know Sakura is quite girly, you're sure she’s just as boy crazy as every other girl. The thought makes you feel sad and empty. The love you feel for Sakura is so strong and it just feels so heart shattering when you think about her and how she’ll probably never think of you in the same way you think of her.

She will always think of you as a friend. That’s it. Nothing more nothing less. The thought causes a tear to swiftly roll down your cheek. You quickly wipe it away before she sees, you know that if she saw it she’d make a big deal about it and you weren't in the mood to constantly reassure her that you were okay even if attention from her did sound really nice. 

You both make your way to the exit and just as Sakura is about to walk out the door you quickly grab her wrist. She stops abruptly and turns around. “Is something wrong?” She asks. You can tell she’s worried for you and it simultaneously makes you feel happy and guilty. Do I tell her? you internally ask. Of coarse you'd rather not, it's embarrassing and the chances that she doesn't feel the same way are high. Despite all that you just can't keep it bottled up inside. The worst that could happen is that she doesn't love you back. Sakura would never do anything to hurt you, she's not that kind of girl.

"I have to tell you something, it's pretty important", your hand leaves her wrist and you both step back into the room. Sakura closes the door and focuses her attention on you and only you. You'd be lying if you said it didn't make you feel special.

"I'm in love with you" you say. She looks shocked, it's heartbreaking to watch. She must have realized what kind of face she was making because instantly she relaxes her face and offers you a small smile.

"I'll admit I am quite surprised to hear this" You quickly think you've made a mistake telling her about your feelings until she carries on "however I am happy to say that I feel the same". You can't believe it. She feels the same way? What? How? Why?

Sakura lets out a small laugh, you can't tell if it's an awkward laugh of if she's generally amused by the look on your face. She slowly approaches you and you're confused but also slightly intimidated. She bends over until your faces are close and she leaves a small kiss on your cheek. The blood that's running through your body instantly shoots to your face. To say you looked like a tomato was an understatement.

She goes to stand back up but instead you pull her into a kiss, you can tell she’s caught off guard but that doesn’t stop you from putting your hands behind her neck to pull her in closer. Where did all this confidence come from? You had no idea but if this wasn’t the best moment of your life you had no idea what was. She slides her hands around your waist and embraces you tightly. You feel so loved, it’s almost enough to make you get all emotional. She slowly breaks the kiss and pulls away. You both stand there trying to catch your breath.

"Should we go get breakfast now?" She asks.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea" You reply. Sakura opens the door and walks out of the room and you follow behind her closing the door after you two. She slows down so you're walking side by side and slides her hand into yours. You can imagine exactly what Taka will say when he sees.


End file.
